Zelda, Leave out all the Rest
by CatX3
Summary: Man I love doing ZELINK ocarina of time songfics! this one is to Leave out all the Rest by Linkin Park  no pun intended to LINKin Park lol  enjoy!


**i own nothing in this fic ;)**

"Link..." She stared at me, I could tell she was holding back tears. She...Princess Zelda. I...the Hero of Time, Link. Staring into her shining blue eyes, I could see all the years of terror and pain she had endored. And also, I knew that she could see all of the suffering and horrors I had seen since I had returned.

The Lord of Evil, Ganondorf, was beaten. Yet, so was I. I was still standing, I had won. But I was barely able to keep myself from not losing consciousness. Spots of blood stained parts of my green tunic, electric shocks still rang through my body from time to time.

I could see her worry. Her bottom lip trembled as she looked me over. I gave her a weak smile, which seemed to calm her down a bit. She took a step toward me, shaking still from fear. "Thank you...so much." She hugged me gently, aware of my wounds.

Wrapping my arms around her waist, I took in the moment. I had waited so long, just to feel her here with me. She stretched her arms around my neck and sunk her face into my chest. Softly, she cried into it. I stroked her hair, letting her know I was fine.

She backed up and instantly looked away, not wanting me to see her tears. "It's okay, Zel." She glanced at me, then back at the sky. "Are you okay?" She sniffed and took a deep breath. "Don't worry about me, You're the one that needs attention. You just defeated the Evil King, and restored peace to Hyrule...all on my behalf. Are _you_ okay?"

I bit my lip nervously. "As long as you're okay, I am too..." She shook her head and nervously laughed. "It's all over, finally over. I can't believe it!" She looked at me and smile, but it soon faded. "Oh...Link..." "What is it?" "I asked concerned.

She let her tears flow down her cheeks and fall off her face. "There is something that will not be easy for me to do..." "What are you talking about?" She took a deep breath and sighed. She closed her eyes and silently put her hand over her heart. "All of the tragedy that had befallen Hyrule was my doing...I was young...I couldn't handle trying to control the Sacred Realm. I was scared...and I dragged you into it. I never intended this to happen. And now that it's over...it is time for us to fix it. We must close the Door of Time and reset the world. However...by doing this, the road between times will be closed..."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "...And it will be time for us to say...goodbye..." "No one will remember anything?" "No..." What? I sacrifice so much and put myself through all of this for what, nothing? How unfair!

But I never let my conflicting emotions show on my face. Instead, I just showed her a blank expression. "Does that mean I won't be able to see you again...?" She sniffed and covered her face. I bit my tounge. Never see Zelda again? I couldn't bear it...I would some how find a way.

"But I have some things I want to say." She listened intently. "After what you just did for me, of course." I sighed and clenched my fists at the sudden surge of pain. "Okay..."

_I dreamed I was missing_  
><em>You were so scared<em>  
><em>But no one would listen<em>  
><em>'Cause no one else cared<em>

I took a deep breath yet again and looked into her beautiful eyes. "I had a dream...just after you were captured by Ganondorf. In that dream...it took place in the seven years that I was gone. You tried to tell everyone you could that the Hero of Time had'nt been just a myth, that I was real, and that I would come bac. But in my dream...I didn't. I never did. No one believed you."

_After my dreaming_  
><em>I woke with this fear<em>  
><em>What am I leaving<em>  
><em>When I'm done here?<em>

"That's horrible." "When I woke up, I came to a realization." "And what is that?"

_So if you're asking me_  
><em>I want you to know<em>

I looked up at her. "That I _did_ come back. And that I was going to win, for you. And when it was all over...well, somehow I knew that I would have to say goodbye to you. And what I realized..." I stepped closer to her and took her hand. "...was that when I'm gone, and you're feeling empty, think of me. But when you do, don't think of all of these bad times, think of the good times."

_When my time comes_  
><em>Forget the wrong that I've done<em>  
><em>Help me leave behind some<em>  
><em>Reasons to be missed<em>  
><em>And don't resent me<em>  
><em>And when you're feeling empty<em>  
><em>Keep me in your memory<em>  
><em>Leave out all the rest<em>  
><em>Leave out all the rest<em>

She squeezed my hand tighter. "I'm scared, Link...I don't want to face the world without you." "Don't be afraid. Just remember me. Remember what I did for you, and remember that I did this for you and _only_ you. Don't hold back your emotions anymore...you don't have to." I let her hand go.

_Don't be afraid_  
><em>I've taken my beating<em>  
><em>I've shared what I've made<em>  
><em>I'm strong on the surface<em>  
><em>Not all the way through<em>  
><em>I've never been perfect<em>  
><em>But neither have you<em>

I balled my fist and held an arm across my chest. I knelt down on one knee and bowed my head. "I am the Hero of Time, and I am in love with the Princess of Hyrule. I will be forever loyal to your highness."

_So if you're asking me_  
><em>I want you to know<em>

Zelda put her hand over her mouth and cried. I stood up and held out the Ocarina of Time. "If I have to go back, then at least I've had the chance to fall in love with the most beautiful girl in the world." She placed her one hand on the ocarina and the other on my hand. "I am in love with the Hero of Time...and I do not want to say goodbye."

_When my time comes_  
><em>Forget the wrong that I've done<em>  
><em>Help me leave behind some<em>  
><em>Reasons to be missed<em>  
><em>Don't resent me<em>  
><em>And when you're feeling empty<em>  
><em>Keep me in your memory<em>  
><em>Leave out all the rest<em>  
><em>Leave out all the rest<em>

She took the Ocarina and held it close to her. Then she ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "Thank you..." We stared at each other a moment before leaning in closer. We closed our eyes and kissed for the first time.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_  
><em>You've learned to hide so well<em>  
><em>Pretending someone else can come<em>  
><em>And save me from myself<em>  
><em>I can't be who you are<em>

Once we seperated, she lifted the Ocarina to her lips. She looked at me one final time and then played the 'Song of Time'.

_When my times comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And whe you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the Rest_

_Leave out all the Rest_

A blue crystal surrounded me and slowly lifted me upward. She continued playing. I could see tears falling from her eyes.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside _

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come _

_And save me from myself _

_I can't be who you are_

I silently watched her as she drifted out of sight. "It won't be too long before I see you again..."

_I can't be who you are_


End file.
